Mk 2 Grenade
The Mk 2 grenade was a fragmentation hand grenade commonly used by the Americans during World War II. It is seen throughout all the WWII-themed Call of Duty games. Call of Duty 1 Screenshots Image:usgren_1.png| Image:usgrenthrown_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Screenshots Image:usgren.png| Image:usgrenthrow_2.png| Call of Duty: World at War (Frag Grenade) In World at War, the Mk2 returns as the standard Frag Grenade used by everyone in multiplayer, much like the M67 in CoD4. Compared with its CoD4 counterpart, the Frag Grenade has taken a major hit in terms of usefulness, mostly because of the damage fade-off (the further a target is from the grenade, the less damage it will take). This also affects grenades dropped by Martyrdom, which makes it much easier to avoid one when it is dropped by a dead enemy. To effectively use the Frag, you must have the grenade primed for about a minimum three seconds before throwing it, depending on the distance between you and the target. Otherwise, the target will have enough time to able to run from the grenade without taking much or any damage when it lands. However, this does not mean that the Frag is worthless; it is still a fine weapon for flushing out enemies hiding behind cover and to distract pesky snipers long enough for your allies to either run past them or run in and kill them. It packs a punch in tight areas, where running from the blast is not always possible. If you want to suicide bomb, just hold a grenade for 1 second and start running to a target. Though it is better used in tight areas, this is only if you ran out of ammo, or you want an easy kill. There is a perk called Toss Back that allows these grenades to be picked up and have their fuse reset so they can be effectively thrown back. In Single Player, the Mk 2 is the standard frag grenade for the United States Marine Corps. You'll always have four when you start a US level, but they almost never appear in the actual levels. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Mk.2 Grenade appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War as one of the twp grenades available in game, the other being the German Stielhandgranate. Though meant for use by Americans, the Mk.2 is used by the Red Army and the Imperial Army as well. The Mk.2 grenade also differs slightly in appearance compared to the console versions, sporting a gray color scheme as opposed to a green one. The Mk.2 can only be cooked for 4 seconds, as opposed to 6 seconds, making the fuse more similar to that of the real life Mk.2. Differences aside, it functions the same ways as the console versions, having nearly the same throwing range, damage, and blast radius as the one on the consoles. In single player, the Mk.2 is a starting grenade for the USMC and the Red Army. The player always starts with five grenades, the maximum, but can resupply from grenades found on the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates. As mentioned before, the Mk.2 is also used by members of the Imperial Army and the Red Army, though they were probably meant to be Kiskas and RGD-33s. In multiplayer, the Mk.2 is used by all factions with the exception of the Germans, which use the Model 24 Stielhandgranate. Unlike multiplayer on the consoles, all players are equipped with five Mk.2s (or Stielhandgranates for the Germans) when they spawn. Though grenades cannot be resupplied from the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates, the five provided grenades encourages grenade spamming. File:Mk2_DS.jpg|The Mk2 on DS Trivia *As a glitch or easter egg, if you run out of grenades in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the text will say "No more M2 frag grenades" rather than "No more M67 frag grenades." *In real life, if you cook this grenade, it can't explode and when tossing away, you would still have 4-5 seconds before detonation. *The Russians sometimes throw Mk2 grenades, like in Heart of The Reich. Gallery Image:MK 2 Grenade.jpg|A MK 2 Grenade Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Weapons of Call of Duty: Roads to Victory